


white.

by LikeAPanda



Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Happy Ending, Kinda?, M/M, Non-Graphic Panic Attacks, Poetry, Poetry story, Short Story, This is a rollercoaster of emotions, but i think it's not that bad?, i myself wouldn't even read it seeing those tags, kinda again?, mentioned smut, this story sounds so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: my fingers looked sodark on yoursnowy whiteskin.you looked like anangel.but angels onearth were notmeant to beloved.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. jihoon x soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberbunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberbunt/gifts).



> i listened to 'Fool's Gold' by Jack River while writing this and i recommend also listening to it while reading! i believe it really adds that certain mood to the story

my fingers looked so

dark on your

snowy white

skin.

you looked like an

angel.

but angels on

earth were not

meant to be

loved.


	2. p.1

**white.**

there were people leaving

Jihoon's house like

petals their

flowers.

his fingers always

brushed over their

skin with a brutality too

soft to be counted as

something hurtful.

their skin always was so

dark, tainted by

touches that have already

been left on

there.

Jihoon's fingers could never

be seen on their

skin, for they were as

dark as the

ground they

lay on.

Jihoon was

convinced he could only

see dark.

but then his eyes

glimpsed something

white dazzling so

bright, he thought he

could go

blind.


	3. p.2

there were people leaving

Jihoon's house like

leaves their

tree.

his lips always fell onto

theirs with a

brutality too soft to be

counted as something

hurtful.

Jihoon never really

looked them in the

eyes, too afraid of

dark meeting dark, too afraid of

his own void being

reflected in

theirs.

Jihoon made a habit out of

watching the

new white he had

found.

mesmerized,

 _impressed_.

Jihoon was convinced he

could only look dark in

the eye.

but then his gaze was

reciprocated by something

white dazzling so

bright he thought he

could go

blind.


	4. p.3

there were people leaving

Jihoon's house like

mothers their

children.

his sounds always

chimed with a

brutality too soft to

be counted as something

hurtful.

Jihoon never really

_talked_.

with a voice as dark as

the abyss, there never

were nice things leaving

his mouth.

the first time

Jihoon needed to

open his mouth to

answer the new white he had

found, he was

scared.

so, so _scared_ of

hurting the

other.

Jihoon was convinced he

could only hear

dark.

but then his words

resonated with something

white dazzling so

bright, he thought he

could go

blind.


	5. p.4

there were people leaving

Jihoon's house like

hurricanes leaving worlds

destroyed.

his hands always

gripped their waists with

a brutality too soft to be

counted as something

hurtful.

with hands so dark it

was never easy to

grab something lighter than

storms their

victims.

so when Jihoon followed

the inviting smile of

the new white he

had found, he was

afraid.

so, so _afraid_.

Jihoon was convinced he

could only touch

dark.

but then his fingers found

the skin of something

white dazzling so

bright, he thought he

could go

blind.


	6. p.5

there were people leaving

Jihoon's house like

the sun leaving the

universe.

his sobs echoed in

his empty room with a

brutality too soft to be

counted as something

hurtful.

his dark skin was

hidden in the dark, hidden from

the new white he had

found.

Jihoon was convinced he

could only ever see

dark, look dark in the

eye, hear

dark, touch

dark.

but his eyes have

connected with white and

his fingers have touched

white.

and Jihoon was just

_so scared_.

so, so _afraid_ of

anything that wasn't

dark.

Jihoon never was

anything other than

dark.

because dark could

only ever be with

dark.

and Jihoon was convinced he

could only love

dark.

but then his heart

connected with something

white dazzling so

bright, he thought he

could go

blind.


	7. p.6

there were no people leaving

Jihoon's house.

there were no people entering

Jihoon's house.

Jihoon's eyes darted over

the dark, a brutality so loud it

hurt.

the only light being his

phone screen occasionally

blinking.

and Jihoon's fingers were

just so dark when he

grabbed after it.

his eyes were

just so dark when he

looked at the white blinding

him.

_'i miss you'._

_'where are you?'._

_'is everything alright?'._

_'please call me'._

and when Jihoon's dark

sobs echoed in the

dark void, he read

_'i love you'._

and Jihoon wanted to

scream,

sob,

cry,

_laugh._

'i don't!',

was everything his dark

voice wanted to

yell,

_'i don't love you!'_

cause Jihoon was

convinced that dark

could only love

dark.

and he had never

considered if white could

only love

white.


	8. p.7

there were knocks being

left on Jihoon's

door.

white, white knocks disrupting

the dark inside his

house, disrupting

the dark before his

eyes.

white pulsating from the

door in waves with a

brutality too soft to

be counted as something

hurtful.

and Jihoon heard

sobbing.

his ears were too

dark to recognize where

the sobbing was

coming from.

cause Jihoon was convinced

that white could never

cry.

but then the white started

fading away and

Jihoon could hear those

sobs only

louder.


	9. p.8

there were disoriented

voices all over

him.

they echoed within his

dark heart with a

brutality too soft to be

counted as something

hurtful.

all kinds of colours flooded his

dark eyes, but the

only one his dark

hands could grasp were

the white tears laying

itself over his dark

being like a blanket there to

protect him.

and Jihoon's dark

hands trembled with agony as

they grabbed after the

white he was convinced he

could never

touch.

cause Jihoon had

thought and

thought and

_thought_.

and he could never make

sense of why his

dark was able to

touch the white of

an angel so

easily.

he could never make

sense of why his

dark heart was able to

mingle with the white one of

an angel so

easily.

because angels on

earth were not meant to

be loved.

not by dark, not by dark.

and Jihoon just was

_so afraid_ and

_scared_ , because

every time he had looked the

white in the eye, he

thought it would taint its

pureness with all the dark

he was.

and Jihoon had never

listened when the

white words leaving

Soonyoung's mouth had

told him that all he ever

saw floating between them was

_white_.


	10. p.9

'i don't love you, Soonyoung'.

and Jihoon thought it

really was like

that.

but every time those

words left his

dark lips, Soonyoung only

smiled at him with

white dazzling so

bright, he thought he

could go

blind.

and every time that

dazzling white blinded

him, all he could hear was a

'i love you too'

dripping in

white. 

**white.**

**\- denied love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung is an angel sent to earth and you can't convince me otherwise. especially the way he dances is so otherworldly beautiful!!
> 
> and i don't really know what this part of the series even is-  
> it's so weird kdjfhfj
> 
> but i hope you liked it anway!!
> 
> and after editing i also realized that this story fits really well with the lyrics of Seventeen's 'Fear'!


End file.
